


此情永不移（部分内容）

by Tsunami_frost



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunami_frost/pseuds/Tsunami_frost





	此情永不移（部分内容）

那时候，全世界都以为这个一出道便红遍大江南北的十五岁男孩是个才貌过于出众的Beta——因为王源始终不愿意在媒体面前公开他的真实性别——可无数个夜晚，他靠着落雨的玻璃窗，就着噼啪作响的沉重雨点，心甘情愿地低下高傲的头颅，毫无保留地将身体全部展现给他爱的少年——那个永远在舞台上与他并肩的少年。

那几年，他们爱得轰轰烈烈，任性妄为，以为今后还有无数的时间可供挥霍，所以从来也不知道珍惜——不知道分离正悄无声息地潜伏在黑夜里。

王源快要过十七岁生日之前，他为筹备与粉丝的见面会，忙得脚打后脑勺，一沾枕头就能进入梦乡，与王俊凯见面的机会变得愈发少。而等他反应过来时，对方已经好几晚都没有回家了，甚至短信和电话也很少回，一接听起来，双方都是疲惫至极的嗓音。

后来公司里渐渐有人传风言风语，说王俊凯要解约，去美国协助他父亲打理公司。  
王源本来对这些传闻听听就忘，直到某天晚上，他在公寓里接到一通来自美国的越洋电话——电话那头，是王俊凯的父亲。  
可他全心信赖的爱人，什么都没有告诉过他。  
心脏撕裂的声音在黑夜里静得几乎听不见。

王源当时年纪还小，心比天高，不能忍受任何形式的背叛和隐瞒，也不愿自己成为死缠烂打拖住恋人的可怜虫，于是在最后一次见面时明明已经装出无所谓的态度，最终仍旧没忍住，发狠地对王俊凯说——  
“你看，我们的梦想，你根本一点都不在乎。”

04

王俊凯没有料到，四年过去，王源都早已经离开原来的公司和乐队，自己开了工作室单干，而公司楼下那家卖奶盖红茶的饮品店居然还开着。他有些口渴，手指捏着未开封的烟盒，朝与他沉默地走了一路的王源侧了侧头：“喝点东西吗？”

重新戴好墨镜口罩的王源几乎与黑暗融为一体，没出声，就算是没有反对。  
他是走到哪里都会引起尖叫的公众人物，于是留在原地，看王俊凯自己走去买饮料。男人穿一身昂贵的定制西服，举着两杯插着吸管的红茶的模样有些不伦不类，可在王源眼中，他好像又成了那时的翩翩少年——浓密的剑眉，多情的桃花眼，嘴唇薄薄的，看上去薄情冷血，笑起来时却会露出可爱的虎牙，矛盾得要命，同样，他能在自己面前温柔得不可思议，站在舞台上却如同不可一世的王者，Alpha气场强大得几乎叫人腿软。

 

说是叙旧，可是谁又能与自己曾经全心爱过的人毫无芥蒂地交谈。  
王源不止一次问自己，恨他吗？  
当然是恨的。他潇潇洒洒回美国做他的大少爷，留下缺了口的乐队和少了一颗心的自己苟延残喘。  
他几乎要忘了那人走之后，独自拼搏的日子有多么难熬，可身上每一根坚韧的神经都在狠狠替他记得——在重遇这个人的瞬间，它们齐齐开始疯狂叫嚣，闹得王源浑身都痛。可他还是傻乎乎地叫司机停车，顾不上经纪人的反对，就是想要再见他一面。  
见见他阔别四年的旧爱。  
人怎么能这么作践自己。

奶盖红茶的味道在嘴里发涩发苦，王源喝了一口，便皱起了眉：“好难喝。”  
王俊凯脚步一顿：“你以前每次都点这个。”  
“你没有那么了解我，”王源像是故意刺他，“那只是以前的我。”  
他说话时，身上还飘着浅淡的甘草味。王俊凯喉结剧烈地滚动了一下，手指轻轻颤抖。然后他说：“不好喝，就丢了吧。”

王源听了他的话，几乎没有犹豫，神情倨傲地径直将没喝几口的红茶扔进了街边的垃圾桶。  
他看着王俊凯三分僵硬的表情，心中却没有想象中的痛快，胸口的神经隐隐作痛，痛得他快要直不起腰。

走到街口，两人似乎都明白，这场“叙旧”根本就无稽又可笑。王俊凯知道会有人来接王源，于是直接打了车先走。

王源目送那辆蓝色的出租车离开自己的视线，自己默默转过身，又失魂落魄地折回了那条人迹罕至的小街。

他走到街边第二个垃圾桶边，定了定神，然后伸出手，在一片腐烂的腥臭里，拾起了那杯泼洒得乱七八糟的奶盖红茶。  
液体顺着杯壁滑落到他的虎口，黏滋滋的，还带着过分的甜香。他拿着那杯王俊凯十几分钟前刚刚买给他的饮料，手足无措了一番，然后突然蹲下身子，捂着脸哭了。

05

本部在美国的王氏集团从今年开始正式涉足了娱乐产业，祖国巨大的市场和资源让人无法忽略这块巨大的蛋糕。公司正在起步阶段，国内娱乐市场已有相对稳定的格局，外人想要分一杯羹不是易事，而有王氏集团做后盾，一切也算顺风顺水。父亲调了人回来给王俊凯做帮手，因为对方是长辈，他礼数周到，亲自驱车去机场接。

早到了一个小时，对方飞机又晚点，偌大的机场人流量还很少，王俊凯让助理等着，自己去了趟洗手间。  
皮鞋踩在橡胶地板上发出清脆的声音，还没走近门口，他突然整个人僵住了，胸膛里有根神经像是被烧了，火舌一路从末梢窜到中枢，烫得他浑身一颤——  
他闻到了非常熟悉的、久违的薄荷味。  
清甜，冷冽，令人着迷。  
尽管那味道非常浅淡，可他从小感官就非常灵敏——他几乎怀疑这是在做梦。

洗手间门口站着一个年轻的Beta。王俊凯认得出，那就是王源现在的助理。他过去时，那人伸胳膊拦了一下，强硬道：“您现在不能进去。”  
王俊凯觉得胸口有火在燃烧，面上却冷若冰霜。他冷冷地瞟过去一眼，对方出于本能地退了半步，仍然坚持：“抱歉先生，真的有些不方便，可以麻烦您用那边的洗手间吗？这里……”  
王俊凯打断他，沉声道：“我知道他是Omega。”  
“……谁？”那个人警惕地问了一句，下一秒突然意识到什么一般惊呼出声，“啊！等等，你，你是……”  
“你在这里守着，死也不要让其他人进来。”  
王俊凯没等一脸惊诧的对方念出自己的名字，直接拨开他，踏进了洗手间。

空旷无人的洗手间深处传来压抑而短促的低吟，王俊凯听到自己的心脏砰砰跳动，脑海里有太多杂乱的思绪——王源为什么……他不是应该已经被别人标记了吗？！  
可他没走几步，那股熟悉而诱人的薄荷味却逐渐散去，消失，又成了令他嫉妒到发疯的浅浅的甘草味，仿佛刚刚的一切都是幻觉。

隔间的门被“砰”一声踢开时，王源刚服完抑制剂，正虚弱地坐在那里闭目养神，浑身都是令人发抖的冷汗——简直该死，只不过刚在婚礼上见了王俊凯一面，发情期居然就这样毫无征兆地提前。好在今天是未公开的私人行程，否则他简直难以想象自己如果在粉丝簇拥下突然进入发情状态，现场到底会乱成什么样，心中愈发痛恨自己是个Omega的事实。  
而就在他为提前到来的发情期焦头烂额的时候，那位始作俑者就暴躁地踢开了隔间的木门。  
王源心脏猛然一窒，他不可置信地抬起头，目光从修长的双腿一路扫到那张英俊而熟悉的脸，对方周身散发的攻击性极强的信息素几乎让王源身上所有的细胞本能地、不受控制地蠢蠢欲动，刚刚服过的抑制剂仿佛成了胃里的废铜烂铁。

王源靠着墙，低声骂了句脏话，然后抬起眉，缓缓道：“王俊凯先生，你这样的举动，好像不妥吧？”  
王俊凯只死死地盯住他，看到他的额发被冷汗打湿了，贴在皮肤上，眼睫毛上沾着水珠，不知是汗还是泪，苍白的嘴唇微张，轻轻地喘着气。

王俊凯逼近两步，Alpha信息素越来越狂躁，仿佛即将失去理智，让王源本能地产生了危机感。这才是重逢后的第二次见面，他居然已经如此狼狈。他不知道门口看着的那个人是干什么吃的，一点屁用都没有，也不知道王俊凯为什么会突然出现在机场的洗手间，这样戏剧化地与他打了个照面。

王源拼命咬紧了嘴唇，也顾不上维持若无其事的假面，用力将手里的东西朝王俊凯砸了过去：“滚！你给我滚出去！”  
因为这该死的发情期，他浑身上下竟然使不出一点劲，轻飘飘的力道像是嗔怪一般。  
简直将分手后不愿让前任看见的丑态展现得淋漓尽致，失败至极。

 

王俊凯被砸了一下，却突然愣住了，身上的气焰也收了三分。他矮下身捡起那个抑制剂的空壳，凑近时闻到浓烈的甘草味，于是不可思议地抬起头，眼底折射出绝处逢生一般的希望，连嘴唇都轻轻颤抖：“王源⋯⋯你，没有被别人标记吗？”

王源浑身一震，错愕地看着他，痛苦到只能艰难地缓缓吐字：“你说什么？”  
你怎么能这样怀疑我？

“那婚礼上那个和你在一起的Alpha⋯⋯”  
“那是我私人医生，是他研制的抑制剂。”王源全身都在战栗，他蜷缩起来，闭上酸痛的双眼，有什么正在一口一口啃食他脆弱的心脏，“你现在可以出去了吗？你不知道你这样是违法⋯⋯”

他没有说完，有一只冰凉的手按在他火热的肩头，理智在这一刻尽数溃散，王源双眼迷蒙地望过去，只能看到一个轮廓。  
是他生命中最爱的那个少年，桃花眼，挺鼻梁，凉薄的嘴唇，温暖的笑容。  
他曾经没心没肺地对自己露出尖尖的虎牙，说要永远在一起，用低沉的声线和他唱情歌：“The world may change my whole life through, but nothing's gonna change my love for you.”  
世事无常，但此情永不移。

往事模模糊糊，王源半阖着杏眼，被现实里的王俊凯强制性地扶起来，掌心与肌肤相贴，全身躁动不安的细胞像得到了救赎，渴望与那个人再靠近一点，直至血肉交融，痛与愉悦并存，烧得他肝胆欲裂。  
王源尽力找回自己没有被发情期左右的最后一丝理智，攀住王俊凯肩膀的手指紧紧揪住昂贵的西装面料，发狠地说：“王俊凯，我单不单身，都与你无关。”  
“我们现在什么关系都不是。”  
“⋯⋯我知道。”王俊凯沉默了片刻才答，他抚摸着王源汗湿的背，听见对方口中压抑不住的嘤咛，Alpha信息素暴走一般充斥着狭小的空间，“可你现在需要我。”

王源自暴自弃地闭上眼睛。  
没错，他需要。他早就把整颗心都交付了，只要这个人想要，他的身体别无选择，连量身定制的抑制剂也会失效。  
可刻满了“王俊凯”名字的这颗无处安放的心，他原来的爱人说不要，就不要了。他一走了之，四年内音信全无，一回来便居高临下地看着他说：“你现在需要我。”  
最他妈憋屈的是，他还不能反驳。  
王源绝望地将头靠在王俊凯的肩膀，拼命忍住的眼泪悄无声息地滑落。  
他闭上眼，冷冷道：“我们各取所需。”

 

06

洗手间的光线有些昏暗，安静的空间里只剩下肉体碰撞的声音和暧昧的水声，间或夹杂几句沾染情欲的低吟。

王源坐在合起的马桶盖上，搂着王俊凯的脖子，光裸的双腿被抬起来分开在他腰侧，承受身上那位Alpha过于猛烈的撞击。发情期时极其适应交合的部位自动分泌着润滑的液体，让性器的进出更加容易。

王俊凯只脱了西装外套，还穿着整洁的衬衫，一手托住王源劲瘦的腰，一手撑着几乎在摇晃的隔板，低头轻吻王源脸上咸涩的泪。

他目眦欲裂，两眼赤红，心里蔓延着汪洋一般的情绪——从最初发现王源并没有找到新的另一半的如释重负与狂喜，到他说“我们现在什么关系都不是”的酸涩和绝望，再到看见他委屈流泪的不住心疼，直至此刻抵死纠缠时身体中潮水般的快感和心上破了口的空虚与寂寥。  
他觉得自己简直要崩溃，熟悉的薄荷味灌了满口满鼻，调动他全身上下最疯狂的细胞，让他的理智层层灼烧，片片瓦解。

他滚烫的嘴唇从王源的脸颊逡巡到薄薄的眼皮，又从眼皮游移到高挺的鼻梁，下滑到那双柔软的嘴唇。靠近时，他感觉到王源怔了片刻，并且使劲偏过头想要躲避。王俊凯没有理会，反而伸手卡住了王源的下巴，随着身下一记猛烈的撞击，他的双唇也朝那人覆了过去，将王源克制不住的呻吟吞吃入腹。

交缠的唇齿和熟悉的气息让他们回到了那些年暴雨连绵的夏天。他们挤在宿舍窄小的单人床上，倚着一扇窗，不分彼此地交缠，像永远不知疲惫的年轻野兽，浑身都有用不完的精力。王源喜欢在做爱的时候接吻，他们靠在木板床头，王俊凯一边吻他，一边用手指拨开他汗湿的额发，手指轻轻抚摸他光滑的面颊。  
窗外的雨点随着轰鸣的雷电噼里啪啦砸下来，一声又一声，砸破了那看上去毫无尽头的炎炎长夏，迫使他们回到满目疮痍的现实。

浓烈的血腥味在口腔里扩散。王俊凯知道王源咬破了他的嘴唇，可他还是半点没有松开，无视那麻麻的刺痛感，舌头在对方唇齿间攻城略地，直到感觉对方的反抗越来越小，甚至开始缓缓迎合。  
王源能在十四岁就凭惊人的意志力自己熬过第一次来势汹汹的发情期，却在二十一岁时也熬不过王俊凯的一个吻。

身下的撞击毫不停歇，他颤抖的腿根被王俊凯拉得更开，脚腕不由自主地勾住Alpha肌肉勃发的后背，圆润的脚趾都随着大开大合的激烈动作绷紧，肉体很充实，每片血肉都被王俊凯拿捏在掌中，可心却是空落落的。

两人的身体从多年前开始就无比契合，快感和痛感都很真实，凿在人身上皮开肉绽，血液逆流，王源无法控制地呻吟出声，喘息还带着腻人的鼻音，竟然像许多年前那样哼唧着撒娇：“你⋯⋯轻点⋯⋯”  
“嗯⋯⋯”  
听到勾人的清澈嗓音染上意乱情迷的肉欲，王俊凯无法控制地低声呜咽，汗水从额际滚落，滴在一片狼藉的衣角。王源被他整个人翻起来，体内性器的头部碾过最敏感的一点，他瑟瑟发起了颤，抖个不停，狠狠张嘴咬在王俊凯的肩膀上，隔着衬衫留下带有血痕的牙印。

王俊凯架起他，自己坐在马桶盖上，按着王源的腰将他往下楔住，让他汗湿的脊背和自己滚烫的胸膛相贴。两人的身体紧紧交合，裹住他的那一处湿热而敏感，同多年前一样叫人欲罢不能。他的“爱人”将后脑勺抵在他肩上，下巴高傲地抬着，身下狼狈不堪，神情却还是一如既往从不屈服的模样，微阖的双眼水光潋滟，极致清纯又极致诱惑，叫人怦然心动，神魂颠倒。

高潮的瞬间，王俊凯侧过头，尖利的虎牙摩擦王源修长白皙的后颈，然后无视Omega惊慌的反抗，在他隐忍而颤抖的闷哼中注入了自己的信息素，对他进行了暂时标记。  
王源虚脱一般软绵绵地倒在他温暖的怀里。

风雨退潮，王俊凯将脸埋在王源汗涔涔的颈窝，嗅着久违的薄荷气息，心跳快得令他几乎溺水一般不能呼吸。幸好，他保留了最后一丝理智——很多年前，他和王源幼稚而甜蜜地约定过，等他成年，才会彻底标记他，让他们完完全全属于彼此。可就差一年，他没有等到，恐怕永远也等不到了。

07

四年前，王源十七岁生日前夕。

那是王俊凯最不愿回望的一段日子——他工作繁忙的父亲特地从美国往返多次，与他彻夜长谈，用非常规手段将他反锁在酒店房间，没收他的通讯设备，逼他回去。  
对王成来说，儿子在十八岁以前想玩什么都很自由，可成年之后必须担负他的那部分责任。他万万没有想到，王俊凯玩着玩着就当了真，要把所谓音乐当成正经事业来经营，实在幼稚得叫人啼笑皆非。  
喜欢唱歌不是不行，但他无论如何也不能让自己的独子做一个会让人在茶余饭后作为谈资的“戏子”，这太荒唐了。

王俊凯与父亲的拉锯战让他身心俱疲，王源也进入一年中最忙的时期，两人的交流机会越来越少，互相之间的信赖在时间流逝中磨损到最低，薄得像一扯就碎的纸片。  
年轻的爱情本来就没有他们曾经所以为的那样坚不可摧。

他好不容易找到喘息的机会，约王源在离公司不远的酒吧见面，对方却不等他诉苦，反而表情冷淡地说：“听说你要出国了，那很好啊。”  
王源像是害怕对方会说出什么自己不想听到的话，干脆率先开口：“那我们和平分手吧。”  
表情像一只血统纯正的高贵波斯猫。

王俊凯忘记自己说了些什么，失望和疲惫一瞬间将他整个人吞噬，连日来的抗争在此刻成了尖锐的利剑，在他身上扎出无数的血窟窿后又像泡沫一般消失。  
他一头热的努力就像个滑稽的笑话，在他骄傲的爱人眼里一文不值。

那天晚上，他们维持一种荒唐而怪异的平静，进行不冷不热的对话，末了，还是王俊凯先站起身，用和平时一样温柔的语气说：“我走了，还有东西要整理，你也别喝酒了，听话，早点回家。”

王源低着头，小腿一晃一晃，脚尖打着地，乖乖地说：“我不喝，我就坐会儿。”

可他果然是撒谎的。  
那天夜里下了大暴雨，电闪雷鸣，银河倒泻，王俊凯走到半路，心一坠一坠地发痛，最后还是没忍住，调了头。

还没到酒吧门口，他就闻到了浓郁的薄荷香气，霎时间全身的汗毛都竖起来了，一颗心吊到嗓子眼，充满了不安和惶恐，而推门而入时映入眼帘的景象更叫人瞠目欲裂。

果然，王源不知怎么居然提前进入了发情期，不巧的是桌上多了几个空酒瓶——他喝醉了，神志不清，甜美而不自知的信息素疯狂肆虐，吸引了酒吧里数个蠢蠢欲动的年轻Alpha。  
而王源向来不是普通的Omega，他伤心到极致，心像是破了洞，浑身都是黑暗的戾气，格外凶猛，神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛，眼里跳动着充满狠意的火苗。  
王俊凯赶到时，他正和一个试图侵犯他的Alpha扭打在一起，外套落在地上，衬衫被扯开半边，纽扣不知掉了几颗，那个Alpha也没讨着好，眼眶一片乌青，渗着血丝。

王俊凯觉得自己全身的血液都燃烧起来，烧得整个酒吧大火连绵，万物不能幸免。

那天的最后，王俊凯背着喝醉的王源走在大雨里，将一片狼藉抛在身后。王源不安分，扭动着身体，滚烫的嘴唇在他冰凉的脖子上啄吻，喘息和雨点裹着湿气一起灌进王俊凯的衣领。  
他们没有伞，全身都湿透了，王源这会儿没了方才的凶猛和暴戾，居然傻不愣登地唱起了自己瞎改编的歌，孩子气十足。  
“分手快乐——祝你快乐——你不能找到更好的~”

听着他拐到银河系的调，王俊凯含在眼眶里咸涩的泪水终于“唰”地滚落下来，混在雨里模糊不清。  
你怎么那么傻啊，你那么傻怎么离得开我，你怎么能照顾得好自己？

 

这一晚的惊天动地足够上第二天所有娱乐报纸的头版头条，一旦暴露，王源的星途很有可能毁于一旦。而王俊凯比谁都知道他有多热爱自己的事业，他不能冒一点风险。

在把哆哆嗦嗦的王源裹进毛毯后，他主动给父亲打了电话。  
将消息全部压下来，叫所有人闭口不提，这并不是一件多么容易的事情，但王成做得到，代价是王俊凯即刻回美国。

他终于低下了头。他没有办法，他要保护王源，竭尽全力地护着他，照顾他——可惜困难却降临在他羽翼未丰、最没有能力的年纪。  
他要变强，他也必须变强。

第二天，王俊凯将爱人和梦想都留在这片土地，孑然一身地上了飞机。

最可惜，贯穿整个青春的感情，永远没有了回音，日夜结合过的身体，也终不能打上彼此的烙印。

早上王源发着高热迷迷糊糊地醒来，等待他的只有床头那几管最昂贵的、几乎没有副作用的抑制剂，和铺天盖地将他湮没的新闻头条。  
“W&W乐队队长王俊凯宣布退出娱乐圈。”

心如死灰。

08

王俊凯将王源打横抱着走出洗手间。虚弱的男孩累极了，乖巧地将脑袋倚在他臂弯，没有了任何嚣张气焰。  
王源助理大惊失色地跟上来，被气场强大的Alpha一瞥，又自动往后缩了缩。  
王俊凯也顾不上亲自迎接长辈的礼数了，向自己的助理简单交代了一下各种事宜，自己抱着王源上了车，朝郊区的独栋别墅赶。

王源的私人行程被迫推迟，这一整天，他们遵循身体本身的欲望，在别墅里疯狂纠缠，谁都对当年的分开闭口不提，好像这样就能将流血的伤疤封死，让快感将苦痛溺毙。

这四年来，王俊凯没有哪一天不在想念王源，也没有哪一天曾放弃他挚爱的音乐。  
除了偷偷积攒人脉，筹备娱乐公司，在幕后仍然做他热爱的音乐事业，终于换来父亲对他回国的同意与期许之外，他还一直在写歌。  
写了成百上千首，有些压在了抽屉里，有些匿名投到了王源以前和现在的公司，被他用情至深地演唱了出来。  
甚至王源第一次办巡回演唱会时，每一场压轴的曲目，都出自王俊凯的手笔。而所有粉丝都不知道，为什么只要那首歌的旋律响起，她们总是乐观阳光、脸上带笑的偶像就会突然泪水盈眶，声音哽咽。  
就连王源自己都不知道为什么。

王俊凯将王源压在宽大的真皮沙发上，客厅里没有开灯，黑暗中只有两人的眼睛是亮晶晶的。他颤抖着用手指去触碰王源的指尖，而后者没有躲避，也没有拒绝。灼热的皮肤相互碰触，摩挲，手指张开，终于缓缓交错。  
掌心交叠，十指相扣。  
有什么在血液中充盈。

09

清晨的阳光洒满卧房，王俊凯眼皮轻轻颤动，缓慢地睁开。屋子里还残留着叫人意乱情迷的薄荷味，可双人床的另一边却空无一人。  
床单上还留有印记，证明昨晚的疯狂，他们好像不是对方所谓的旧情人，倒像是酒吧里的艳遇对象，没有从前，不问以后，只顾今宵的狂欢。  
落地窗外，天空还是和昨天一样蔚蓝。郊区环境清新，即便是天寒地冻的冬日，一眼望去仍然绿树成荫，香樟的叶子在清晨发着亮，透出生机勃勃的模样。

王俊凯躺在床上出神，重新闭眼，又再次睁开，但现实没有任何改变，空旷的房子里只有他一个人。昨晚他其实试图要和王源说些什么，解释什么，可是一时却不知自己要怎么开这个口，久违的交欢甚至令他理智全失，仿佛还是多年前那个十几岁的毛头小子，在爱情里莽莽撞撞，最后什么也留不住。

早上八点，定时的闹钟滴滴滴地响起来，划破令人窒息的寂静。王俊凯坐起身来，雪白的羽绒被滑落，露出精壮的上身。他偏过头，这才看见床头柜上还放着一张纸条，上面的字迹能看出清秀有力，写得却是龙飞凤舞。  
“谢谢，我很愉快，希望你也是。”  
王俊凯想起了王源在机场洗手间对他冷冷说出的那句“我们各取所需”，猛地将无辜的纸条揉成了团。  
他们怎么会变成这样的关系。

10

飞机抵达意大利佛罗伦萨，Caroline终于忍不住憋了好久的唠叨，急躁道：“我就一天没看着你，你⋯⋯”  
王源摘下眼罩，适应了一会儿舷窗外的光线，像是早就做好了准备，懒洋洋道：“这趟不是让我放假出来散心的吗？你能不能不提工作？”  
“我不提？我不提你工作都要没了！”Caroline气急败坏，其实她这样说也算是夸张，毕竟现在王源的地位不能轻易被撼动，不是一点花边小料就能摧毁的。可她一路从原公司带着王源到现在，与他十分亲密，仍然对四年前那件事心有余悸。  
“你那天在机场被八卦记者拍到了，你怎么一点都不着急啊我的小少爷？还有闲心度假？你心怎么那么大啊？”  
“被拍到又怎么样，”王源眼神空洞，一脸无所谓道，“那就公开好了，我是Omega，怎么，不可以吗，有什么见不得人？”  
他浑身还很酸痛，经过长时间的飞行后，这种不适感更甚。与王俊凯重逢后的第二次见面，他就没能克制住自己，简直像是入了魔。他知道自己脖子上还留有红色的痕迹，记得昨天晚上王俊凯是如何舔过那里的皮肤，又是怎样用有力的手臂扣住自己瘫软的腰。  
一整个晚上，他们没有说任何话，沉默到令人发指，所有的力气都用来纠缠。只有一个瞬间，在月光洒在王俊凯的眉峰时，他看着那张熟悉又陌生的脸，仿佛能够一点一点感受到岁月怎样驱使他迅速成长。那一刻，他突然很想要老套地问一问王俊凯，他过得好不好——如果很好，他几乎觉得自己可以放得下。  
丢下他也无所谓，不爱了也无所谓，只要他过着自己想要的生活。

“你⋯⋯你⋯⋯”Caroline倒是被他说要公开性别的话吓得不轻，一脸惊愕，气到胸口不断起伏，“当初你死活要瞒着，瞒了大众六年，你现在要公开？你早干嘛去了？”  
王源似乎都不知道自己说的话有多么惊人。刚刚落地的飞机仍然在滑行，空气被压缩时发出巨大的轰鸣，像什么庞然大物正在低声呜咽。  
王源低着头，突然轻声道：“我累了，我真的很累了。”  
伪装成Beta很累，伪装成坚强乐观的模样很累，伪装自己不爱了，最累。  
原本微妙的平衡在重新遇到王俊凯的那一瞬间就已经被打破了。在婚礼上，他看着鲜花簇拥下的那个男人，阔别已久的眉眼，更加挺拔的身形，还有熟悉的气息——那是贯穿了他半个生命的人，原来他终究不能说忘就忘了。他知道自己的心脏跳得有多么快，恨意和爱意像不断摇晃的天平，彼此斗得你死我活——可就算再怎么警告自己，还是汹涌的爱占了上风。  
他可以劝自己远离，劝自己逃避，可是他却不能让自己不再爱了。  
意识到的那一瞬间，他就好像失去了全部的力气。

此刻的王源看上去的确疲惫至极，刚二十出头的年轻男孩，本该最有活力的时候，眼睛下却挂着两个乌青的黑眼圈，这两个星期来几乎瘦脱了型。他垂着脑袋，刘海盖过眼睛，让Caroline都不忍心责备，只能抱怨几句：“你是见到王俊凯昏了头了吧？先冷静冷静，有事咱们明天再说。”  
“我没有，”王源抬起头，表情坚定，“我是认真的，回去就开新闻发布会吧。”  
“你！”Caroline觉得自己立马就能吐血三升，不合时宜的话脱口而出，“你这样怎么对得起王俊凯当年为了你放弃的所有？！”  
一说完，她恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。这个秘密她已经瞒了四年，以为会永远瞒下去，可她始终替王俊凯心疼。两个都是她带着长大的孩子，王俊凯离开公司时，大部分手续都是她来办的，大约是王源身边唯一一个知道内情的人了。

“⋯⋯”王源就那样僵硬地看着自己的经纪人，像一座被风吹雨打过数年的石像，眸子里一片沉郁，“你说什么。你再说一遍。”

11

王俊凯从朋友那里听说了，王源连轴转地工作了一整年，年底去意大利度假。可他没想到，本该在佛罗伦萨休养生息的人，居然在凌晨三点敲响了他家的门。

门外的男孩因为跑步而呼吸紊乱，大口喘着气，大风将他干净清爽的发丝吹乱，脸颊上红扑扑的。  
“⋯⋯”  
王俊凯呆愣片刻，才将他拉进来，关上了厚重的大门：“你怎么过来了？外面那么冷，你为什么就穿这么一点？也不戴口罩，出来时有人跟着吗？你——”  
他出于本能地唠叨完，脑海里猛地窜出床头柜上那张令他肝胆俱裂的纸条，于是浑身一个激灵，喉结滚动了一下，抓住王源胳膊的手烫到般放开，眼神也回归了冷静。  
他在想什么呢——早就已经不是从前了。他们现在什么关系都不是。

然而下一秒，原本重逢后一直对他冷酷无情、牙尖嘴利的人突然凑过来，紧紧地抱住了他的腰，脸埋在他宽阔温暖的胸膛，哽咽道：“小凯——”  
熟悉的称呼叫王俊凯浑身一震。

“小凯，”王源克服浓重的鼻音，断断续续地接着说，“对不起，对不起⋯⋯”

王俊凯整个人像被施了什么法术一般定住，不知对方突如其来的道歉从何而生。他脑海里闪过一个想法，指尖微微颤抖，握成了拳，嵌进掌心的嫩肉里。  
客厅亮着暖黄的灯，墙角的一盆龟背竹正歪头盯着他们两个，心形轮廓的厚大叶片微微颤动，昭示此刻的画面并非静止。

王俊凯没有出声，沉默的光景中，王源恍惚间想起分手那一天。那一晚的王俊凯也是这样少言，可眸底浓到要溢出来的温柔，他却没有看见。

片刻后，王源鼓足勇气抬起脸，眸子里波光涌动，小心翼翼道：“你……还喜欢我吗？”问出口的瞬间，心脏就如同被放在了砧板上，任人宰割。  
他都觉得自己很厚脸皮。  
然而没等王俊凯回答，王源又自顾自地开口，和以前一模一样的幼稚，像是害怕听到自己不想要的答案，就干脆不听。而这一次，却不再是倨傲的语气。  
他缓缓说：“我都听你的。你喜欢我一天，我就属于你一天，喜欢我一星期，我就属于你一星期，你要是不喜欢我，那我⋯⋯我⋯⋯”  
他突然说不下去了。

“傻啊你。”  
低沉的嗓音在王源耳畔倏地响起。  
这一刻，王俊凯几乎出窍的灵魂终于艰难地回到他的肉体上，他不知该骂Caroline，还是该感谢她，只是叹息一声，突然有种已经过完一辈子的沧桑感，脑海中无端生出无数感慨。他顿了半秒，然后一把回抱住王源，右手扣住他的后脑，浅吻他的发顶。  
“我爱你一辈子。”  
和他们第一次见面时，合过的那首歌里唱的一样。  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you.

王源的眼泪无声无息地流了下来，渗在王俊凯的肩头，烫得吓人。

他确实够傻，居然傻到什么也不知道，以为四年前没有新闻报道是因为幸运，而王俊凯离开的消息几乎摧毁了他的神经，他就这样一直以为自己是被丢下的那个人。  
可王俊凯不但没有丢下他，还替他挡下了所有子弹，放弃了一切，在历尽千帆后仍旧毫无怨言，还说爱他一辈子。  
如此深情，谁能受之无愧。  
“那我就属于你一辈子。”

Omega的发情期还没有过去，情感迸发时，双方的信息素已然来势汹汹地释放。王俊凯用颤抖的嘴唇堵住了王源接下来要说出口的话，两人很快紧紧拥抱在一起，像要嵌入彼此身体，永不分离。

王俊凯情难自抑地拥着他，亲吻他红到滴血的耳廓，念出了久违的、只有他们两人时才会讲的甜腻称呼。  
“宝宝，我一直很想你。”  
怕你被别人拥有，又怕你孤独。怕你幸福，更怕你不幸福。

这一刻，王源心中对于明天即将召开的新闻发布会的惶恐和不安突然土崩瓦解，重新拥有了一身铁甲。  
Caroline说他想要公开Omega身份是对不起王俊凯的付出，可他仍然坚持了自己的决定——那本来就不是一时兴起的气话。  
他终于明白，隐瞒并不是要强，而是懦弱，能够真实地面对自己才是真正的强者。更何况——  
他永远不愿意成为王俊凯向别人妥协的那根软肋。  
他是盔甲，是利剑，是与他并肩的骑士和同盟。

夜深人静，只剩爱意在空气中久久不散。做到最后，王俊凯压着他，一滴汗从他眉峰落到王源锋利的锁骨。他桃花眼微阖，薄唇轻启，性感又撩人地用气音温柔地问：“源源，可以吗？”  
王源满头都是汗，脸颊到脖颈都被爱人喘息间喷洒的热气染成粉红。听到他的问句，那双迷蒙的双眼顷刻间变得亮晶晶的。他笑了一下，露出孩子气的小兔牙，轻声道：“任你处置。”

窗外和他们初次青涩地交融时一样，再次下起宿命般的瓢泼大雨，雨点拍打在玻璃上，声声震耳。  
直至此刻，完全标记，灵肉合一。


End file.
